To Make You Love Me
by ukkychan
Summary: Naruto diuntit orang... walah gimana nih? Siapa yang jadi penguntitnya yah?   Oneshot... Judul gak nyambung hahaha


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUKE X NARUTO**

* * *

><p>Jadi cowok terkenal, supel, apa lagi sexy, siapa sich yang tidak suka? Apa lagi punya banyak penggemar. Wah pasti banyak cowok yang mengharapkan itu semua. Tapi ni tapi, bagaimana kalau yang jadi penggemarnya itu sesama cowok? Nah lho? Gimana nich….?<p>

Ini dia yang lagi dialami sama tokoh utama kita. Hampir tiap hari ada yang nembak dia. Bahkan ada yang nekat mau bunuh diri karena di tolak cintanya sama si doi. Weleh weleh… Gak salah sich. Secara gitu lho daripada disebut ganteng nich, dia malah terkesan imut banget. Rambut pirang, kulit kecokelatan, mata biru. Macam orang bule gitu dah…. Coba kalau dia pakai wig pirang panjang, pasti banyak yang bilang mirip Barbie dah…

Si doi yang kita omongin sekarang lagi duduk sendirian di atap sekolahnya memandang awan. Tau dah apa yang lagi dia pikirin. Biasanya kan dia bareng sohib-sohibnya makan ramen di kantin jam segini. Apa jangan-jangan ketularan virus Shikamurung―eh maksudnya Shikamaru. Hehe

"Hoe Nar… Kenapa malah di sini?" Ini dia, baru aja di omongin salah satu sobat si tokoh utama kita dah muncul. Kiba, cowok rambut coklat yang suka banget pelihara anjing.

"ANDILAU." Jawab tokoh utama kita tanpa mengalihkan mukanya.

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah… Apaan tu?"

Oke saya jelasin dulu biar memudahkan deskripsi. Jadi si tokoh utama kita ini namanya Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Mirip-mirip nama makanan gitu deh, kayaknya sich ibunya dulu ngidam makan ramen pas lagi 'isi'. Dia ini anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze. Tepatnya anak kedua pasangan Minato-Kushina. Salah satu pengusaha kaya di Konoha.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat muka Kiba, terukir senyum meremehkan di bibirnya. "Dasar gak gaul lu, Kib."

Kiba yang dibilang kayak gitu oleh sohib karibnya tentu aja tidak terima. Dia kerennya kayak gini dibilang gak gaul. Batin Kiba tiba-tiba jadi narsis.

"Halah. Lu aja yang ngomong bahasa planet, Nar." Si Kiba ngeles.

"Lu pikir gua UMA*?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak terima secara tidak langsung dibilang bukan manusia, padahal kan Kibanya aja nich yang gak gaul.

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah si Kiba pun nyerah. Daripada kena bogem mentah si Kyuubi―Kakak Naruto karena bikin adeknya kesel. "Oke dah gue nyerah." Si Kiba menghela napas. "Jadi apaan tu artinya tadi?"

"Kufufufu." Keluar seringai kemenangan ala Rokudo Mukuro* dibibir Naruto "Artinya ANtara Dilema dan gaLAU."

Mulut Kiba membentuk huruf O setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Galau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba muka Naruto jadi kusut, teringat sesuatu. "Hah…. Ada dech." Jawab Naruto sok misterius.

"Gaya lu, sok rahasia-rahasian segala." Timpal Kiba. "Ayolah emang ada apa?" Si Kiba yang penasaran ikut duduk dilantai dekat Naruto.

"Ada seseorang." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Akhirnya lu punya pacar juga, Nar?"

"Bukan gitu!"

"Lha trus?"

"Stalker."

"Hah! Stalker?

"Iya, sudah seminggu ini."

**[FLASHBACK] Satu minggu yang lalu….**

Sepulang sekolah rencananya Naruto mau ngajak teman-temannya nonton, dia bahkan sudah bilang pada Kyuubi untuk pulang duluan.

"Sorry Nar Gue pulang duluan, disuruh bawa Akamaru ke dokter hewan." Kata Kiba tiba-tiba lewat telepon…

"Oke dah. Gue pergi sama Gaara aja."

Sehabis Naruto menutup teleponnya, tau-tau Gaara sudah ada di depannya.

"Hei…" Sapa si rambut merah.

"Sudah siap?"

"Ah… soal itu– aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Neji." Jawab si rambut merah dengan muka yang kelihatan menyesal.

"Kencan?" Yupz… Neji adalah kekasih Gaara. Entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa jadian, hanya NejiGaa dan Author lah yang tau :D

"Grr― Hanabi ulang tahun, Neji minta di temani mencari kado."

"Hanabi? Keponakan Neji?"

"Ya."

"Oke pergilah…"

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu." Tanya Gaara yang cemas pada Naruto.

"Tenanglah..."

"Mintalah Kyuubi menjemputmu."

"Ya ya… Santai saja."

"Maaf ya… aku duluan." Ujar Gaara sembari pergi ketempat Neji.

Naruto yang masih memegang ponselnya, berniat menelpon Kyuubi. Tapi hal tersebut di urungkannya. Dia berjalan ke pemberhentian bus dekat Sekolahnya. Sekali-kali ingin mencoba naik angkutan umum, pikirnya.

Tak berapa lama sebuah Bus meluncur mulus dan berhenti tepat di tempatnya menunggu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam bus tersebut yang ternyata cukup penuh.

Naruto berdiri di dekat seorang pemuda berambut berambut orange dengan tindik yang lumayan banyak di wajah dan telingannya. Dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya. Penasaran Naruto pun mengerling pada wajah pemuda tersebut. Tampan–batinnya. Sadar akan pikiran anehnya, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres di belakangnya. _Shit!_ Ada yang menggerayangi pantatnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Memberanikan dirinya, mengingat tampang seram orang di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto membuka matanya, tiba-tiba dia melihat pemuda berambut hitam di dekatnya memelintir tangan orang yang tadi melecehkannya.

"A–Ampun!" Teriak orang tersebut kesakitan.

Naruto yang masih belum membuka suaranya, mendengar pemuda tersebut berteriak."Pak sopir disini ada orang mesum!" Bus pun berhenti, terlihat orang mesum tersebut di tendang keluar dengan di tambah beberapa hinaan yang mengarah padanya.

Syukurlah, batin Naruto sambil mengelus dada lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata pemuda yang menolongnya tersebut.

"Hu'um… Terima kasih."

"Hn."

**[END of FLASHBACK] **

"Jadi dia nolongin lu?" Tanya Kiba

"Yupz"

"Lalu apa yang salah tentang itu?"

"Yah setelah kejadian itu gue ngerasa kayak ada yang ngawasin gitu. Entah itu perasaan saja atau bukan tapi gue jadi sering liat dia."

"Wah bahaya tu." Cerosos Kiba panic. "Lapor Kyuubi aja Nar! Apa perlu gue beresin ma anak-anak."

Jadi ceritanya si Kyuubi yang penguasa Konoha Gakuen―Sekolah Naruto and the gank― ini Brother complex parah. Tiap ada yang mendekati Adek semata wayangnya pasti dia langsung waspada. Meskipun dia gak akan berbuat macam-macam kecuali kalau fans-fans Naruto ini udah mulai mengganggu. Pernah ni kejadian, gara-gara ada cowok ngotot banget deketin Naruto, itu cowok di hajar habis-habisan sama Kyuubi. Esoknya tu cowok keluar dari sekolahnya.

"Jangan. Ntar malah ada perang." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia, stalkerku itu adek penguasa Suna Gakuen."

"U–Uchiha?"

"Hu'um."

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Bos Konoha dan Suna saling bermusuhan. Entah apa jadinya kalau Kyuubi tau hal ini. Bakal jadi perang dunia ninja kelima ni.

"Kok lu tau identitas dia, Nar?"

Tiba-tiba muka Naruto memerah, "Eto…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. "Kemarin―um dia nembak gua." Jawab Naruto malu-malu.

Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya–menganga lebar. Wah… kayaknya dia shock.

"TERUS LU JAWAB GIMA―?" Teriak Kiba yang sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya.

Naruto langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangannya. "Stttt– Bego! Jangan teriak-teriak!"

Meronta, Kiba menepuk-nepuk tangan Naruto sambil bergumam tak jelas meminta melepasnya.

"Baik akan kulepas tapi tutup mulutmu Bodoh." Kata Naruto yang seolah paham maksud Kiba.

Setelah beberapa saat dan Kiba mulai tenang, Naruto melepas tangannya dari mulut Kiba. "Phuuahh– dasar kejam, lu bungkam mulut gua rapat banget."

"Salah sendiri teriak-teriak kayak orang kesetanan." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Oke gue salah. Trus gimana tadi?"

"Yah tentu aja gue tolak lah."

"Bagus."

"Tapi…."

"Hah? Tapi apa?"

"Dia ngotot. Katanya dia bilang bakal bikin gue jadi miliknya. _What the heck_–gue kan cowok!"

Oke… Uchiha Sasuke memang tampan, tinggi dan kuat. Tapi aku kan NORMAL. Inget N.O.R.M.A.L!

"Tenang dulu, Nar. Kita lihat dulu situasinya gimana. Kalau ternyata dia berbahaya, kita mau tak mau harus ngomong ke Kyuubi."

"Yah… mungkin lu benar Kib. Huhhh.."

.

.

.

"Gawat." Kiba tiba-tiba berbisik ke Naruto yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang saat itu sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya dalam tas, bersiap pulang.

Telunjuk Kiba mengarah pada gerbang Konoha Gakuen. "Lihat!"

Naruto memandang keluar jendela. Tak begitu jelas. Tapi terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam disana. Naruto memicingkan matanya. Memfokuskan pandanganya pada sosok tersebut. Oh tidak!

"Gue rasa dia mau bunuh diri." Kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Sudah jelaskan, ini wilayah Kyuubi, mau apa dia kesini kalau bukan buat bunuh diri." Jelas Kiba.

_Oh Shit!_ Jangan bilang dia mau menemuiku, batin Naruto. _Shit shit shit!_ Uchiha sialan!

Tak berkata apapun, Naruto berlari menuju gerbang. " Hei Nar! Mau kemana?"

"Duluan. Dan jangan bilang Kyuubi dan yang lain tentang Uchiha." Jawab Naruto sembari berlari keluar kelas. Beruntung Kyuubi ada kelas tambahan, jadi tak ada keributan ketika Naruto menemui Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Naruto pada sosok berambut hitam di depannya.

"Menunggumu." Jawab si Rambut hitam enteng.

Naruto geram. "Kau mau mati ya? Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Sasuke Uchiha―sosok yang dari tadi bicara dengan Naruto, menarik tangannya. "Ayo."

Naruto Panik, mukanya memerah merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang terus menyeretnya. Dia takut ada yang melihatnya dan melapor pada Kyuubi. "Hei–Hei Lepaskan!"

Sasuke yang mendengar kegagapan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyeringai. Di liriknya sebentar pemuda berambut pirang yang sebulan ini jadi targetnya. Omo! Ternyata bukan seminggu, tapi sudah sebulan dia jadi stalker Naruto. Yah…. Meski Naruto protes, toh nyatanya dia gak berusaha melepas genggamannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat bangunan besar bergaya Jepang di depannya.

"Rumahku." Jawab si Uchiha.

"Hah… mau apa kita kesini?"

"Menemui orang tuaku."

"Jangan bercanda Teme! Untuk apa aku bertemu Orang tuamu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai, tapi bukannya menjawab Uchiha itu hanya menarik Naruto masuk kerumahnya.

"Hei… Kau tuli apa bisu sih? Jawab Teme! Dan lepaskan tanganku!" Teriak Naruto ketika mereka telah ada di dalam rumah.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba terdengar.

Dari balik pintu yang baru saja terbuka, terlihat sesosok wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang. Sosoknya yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah ibunya.

"Ayah mana Bu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Di kamar." Jeda sebentar sampai ibu Sasuke mulai bicara lagi. "Ara, siapa si manis ini?" Tawab ibu Sasuke yang baru menyadari sosok lain di samping Anaknya.

Naruto tersentak–kaget mendengar pertanyaan nyonya rumah tersebut. Dengan sigap Naruto melepas genggaman Sasuke dan membungkukkan badannya. "Apa kabar. Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, Nyonya."

"Naru-chan, panggil saja Bibi Mikoto."

"Bu, bisa panggilkan ayah?" Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto yang melihat raut muka serius di wajah anaknya. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya Naru-chan."

Mikoto berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu duduk bersimpuh di ruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa sich mau mu Uchiha?" Naruto yang memang tak paham maksud Sasuke akhirnya bertanya juga setelah sosok Mikoto menghilang.

"Tunggulah sebentar."

Terdengar suara pintu digeser. Entah kenapa Naruto jadi tegang.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Suara berat khas orang tua terdengar. Ayah Sasuke, batin Naruto.

Pria itu berambut hitam panjang dan memakai hakama berwarna biru tua. Dia duduk di depan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ayah." Sapa Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya, di ikuti Naruto setelahnya. "Aku ada permintaan." Lanjut Sasuke setelah dia mengangkat Kepalanya.

"Apa itu? Dan siapa dia?" Tanya Fugaku―Ayah Sasuke yang memandang sosok rambut pirang di samping Sasuke.

Naruto bersiap membuka mulut untuk mengenalkan dirinya, tapi ternyata jawaban Sasuke lebih cepat.

"Dia Namikaze Naruto, Kekasihku."

"Hei!" Seingat Naruto dia tak pernah setuju untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke, tapi kenapa Sasuke bilang bahwa mereka adalah kekasihnya.

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar, heran dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke. Begitu pula ayah Sasuke, meski tak se-ekspresif Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dan Fugaku bersamaan.

"Aku ingin ayah melamar Naruto untukku."

Ini benar-benar hal yang tak terduga, Naruto benar-benar shock dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Aku tak men―"

"Aku mencintainya." Jawab Sasuke lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Naruto dan membuatnya diam.

Fugaku memandang raut wajah serius Sasuke, memandang sekilas ekspresi Naruto yang sudah seperti ikan koi. Dia sudah ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto, tapi hal itu di tahannya. Uchiha gitu lho…. Apa kata dunia kalau Uchiha Fugaku tertawa terbahak-bahak disini.

Sebenarnya Fugaku sudah lama tahu kalau anak bungsunya ini memiliki orientasi sexual yang menyimpang. Yah… awalnya dia memang tidak setuju, bahkan sempat menjodohkan Sasuke pada beberapa anak perempuan kenalannya. Tapi semua percuma. Sasuke tetap tidak sembuh. Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah sebulan lalu dan menyadari ada yang lain dari anaknya. Saat itulah dia tau bahwa belakangan ini Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, meski belum tau siapa orangnya.

Baru tadi siang Sasuke menelponnya dan bilang ingin minta bantuannya. Jadi intinya, semua ini sebenarnya hanya sandiwara, agar Naruto mau menerima perasaan Sasuke.

Haha… Keluarga ternyata calon-calon artis berbakat!

Kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, Naruto yang sudah benar-benar panic hanya bisa berdo'a semoga ayah Sasuke tidak mengabulkan keinginan egois anaknya itu. Lagi pula kan mereka masih kelas 2 SMA. Hem… aku yakin ayah Sasuke menolaknya, batin Naruto.

"Baiklah." jawab Fugaku.

Lihatkan dia menola… "EHHH―" Naruto berteriak tak percaya.

"Terima kasih ayah…" Jawab Sasuke.

Oke, Naruto sadar situasinya sekarang benar-benar berbahaya. "Tu―Tunggu Paman. Mungkin paman salah mengira, aku ini cowok lho paman?"

"Aku tau." Jawab Ayah Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa paman semudah itu merestui kami? Ba―Bagaimana dengan keturunan?"

"Heh… tak kusangka kau sudah ingin bercinta denganku, Dobe." Sambar Sasuke yang menyeringai senang.

"Bu―Bukan begitu." Muka Naruto memerah, membuat Sasuke ingin benar-benar melahapnya.

"Aku sudah tau kalau anakku gay." Kata Fugaku dengan raut sedih . "Aku juga sudah menyerah membuatnya normal lagi."

Naruto benar-benar tamat. Kalau sudah begini bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan pada ayah Sasuke bahwa dia bukan kekasihnya? Bagaimana nanti reaksi Kiba? Kyuubi? Bahkan kedua Orangtuanya. Oh Tuhan bunuhlah aku sekarang! Teriak frustasi Naruto dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kami permisi ke kamar dulu ayah." Izin Sasuke pada Ayahnya sembari menundukkan kepala dan kemudian menyeret Naruto bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Kau gila!" Ucap Naruto yang saat ini duduk di atas tatami kamar Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau akan jadi milikku."

"GUE MASIH NORMAL TEME!"

"Yah tinggal bikin kau jadi gak normal kan beres." Sasuke lagi-lagi menyeringai. Mendekatkan kepalanya pada makhluk manis berambut pirang disebelahnya.

"Ma―Mau apa kau Teme?" Naruto yang merasa terancam mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang, mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Mengabaikan desiran aneh di dadanya tiap dia ada di dekat sang Uchiha.

Semakin lama tubuh Naruto makin condong kebelakang sampai terdengar suara kedebug punggungnya yang terantuk tatami kamar Sasuke. "Minggir kau Tem―!" Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena yang terjadi sekarang adalah Sasuke yang sedang melumat bibir pink Naruto.

Sebenarnya sich Sasuke sudah mati-matian nahan diri, pengennya pas Naruto bilang 'I Love You' baru dia serang Narutonya. Tapi melihat kondisi yang mendukung–dimana mereka ada dalam kamar Sasuke berdua. Dah Sasuke tendang jauh-jauh tu malaikat yang nongkrong dikepalanya.

"Mmhh Hmmm Ngh…." Sasuke mengigit kecil bibir bawah Naruto, meminta akses lebih jauh dalam mulut si Pirang. Mau tak mau Naruto membuka mulutnya karena kaget.

"Nghhhhh Mmmm…" Naruto mendesah. Belum pernah dia merasakan dicium seperti ini. Seolah ada kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya.

Naruto menikmatinya. Meski tak mau jujur. Perlahan dia membalas ciuman Sasuke, pelan-pelan dan pelan. Sasuke pun memainkan lidah Naruto yang kaku, mengajaknya bertarung.

Tangan naruto yang semula ada di depan dada Sasuke tanpa sadar dia kalungkan keleher jenjang sang Uchiha. Sasuke menyunggingkan seringan kemenangan disela ciuman mereka. _Gotcha_! Batinnya.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kemeja seragam Naruto, satu, dua, tiga sampai terlepas semua kancing kemeja tersebut.

Sungguh Naruto ingin menyingkirkan Sasuke dari atasnya, tapi ciuman itu seolah menyedot energy kehidupannya. Debaran didadanya semakin kencang, Kaki dan tangannya lemas seperti jelly. Teregah-engah, mukanya pun merah padam setelah Sasuke melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Kau sangat manis." Ujar Sasuke sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Naruto yang masih mengatur napasnya, menutup muka merahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Masih tetap diatas Naruto, mata Sasuke menatap dengan tajam tubuh yang lebih kecil itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana rasa kulit tubuhmu yang lain." Kali ini dia merendahkan tubuhnya, sejajar dengan tonjolan merah muda yang ada di dada Naruto.

―SREK―

"Hei! Ototou! Ku dengar kau membawa pacarmu ya?" Suara Itachi―kakak Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu geser dikamar Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas dua insan ini.

Naruto yang kebingungan segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang ada diatasnya, membuat si empunya jadi terjatuh.

Itachi melongo, melihat adiknya sedang jatuh dengan posisi tidak elite, dan seorang pemuda pirang –dengan wajah yang sangat merah– sibuk membetulkan kancing bajunya. "Wah… Tampaknya aku mengganggu kalian yah?" Kata itachi sambil memasang _evil smirk_ andalannya.

"Arrrgh… sialan kau Itachi!"

"Lho… Siapa ini?" Bukannya pergi, Itachi malah mendekati pemuda pirang tersebut. "Bukankah… Kau adik Kyuu?"

Naruto menatap pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Errr―Iya."

"Ah… _Souka,_ kenalkan Itachi, Kakak Sasuke." Ujar Itachi mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto pun ikut mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namikaze Naruto."

Sasuke yang merasa di abaikan langsung menarik tangan kedua orang yang berjabatan tersebut, menyudahi sesi perkenalan manis ItaNaru. Cemburu ni ye…..

"Kau―" Tujuk Sasuke pada Itachi, "Pergi dari sini!"

"Dan Kau―" Kali ini menunjuk Naruto. "Kembali berbaring!"

Kedua orang yang diperintah Sasuke terdiam sebentar, kemudian sama-sama menjitak kepala ayam millik Sasuke.

BLETAK―

"Enak saja!" Teriak keduanya.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan. "UKh."

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa, tepatnya di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze, sedang duduk Empat orang berambut hitam, Dua orang berambut pirang, Satu orang berambut orange dan Satu orang berambut merah. Mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze.

"Jadi ada maksud apa keluarga Uchiha kemari?" Tanya tuan rumah, Namikaze Minato dengan senyum ramah. Di sebelahnya ada Kushina―istri Minato dan Kyuubi yang sudah memasang _deathglare_ pada dua orang Uchiha di depannya―Itachi dan Sasuke.

Naruto dalam hati sudah komat-kamit setengah mati, sudah pasrah apabila dia bakal di marahi ayahnya dan tak boleh keluar rumah oleh Kyuubi dan Ibunya.

"Kami ingin menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Naruto, Minato."

Akhirnya kalimat itu terucap juga, Naruto benar-benar sudah menutup matanya rapat. Siap-siap mendengar teriakan ayahnya.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" Bukannya suara Minato, tapi justru Namikaze Kyuubi lah yang angkat bicara.

"Tenanglah Kyuu…" Kata Kushina menenangkan anaknya.

"TAPI KAN BU, MEREKA―"

"Kyuu!" kali ini sang Kepala Namikaze yang memperingati Kyuubi, membuat si kepala orange menutup mulutnya rapat. "Teruskan Fugaku."

"Intinya, karena mereka masih sekolah. Aku ingin menunangkan mereka Minato."

Sang Namikaze terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Memang tidak luput dari penglihatanku bahwa Naruto memiliki pheromone yang menarik sejenisnya. Tapi tak kusangka anakmu juga kena Fuga-kun."

Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Uchiha's Brother agaknya terkejut dengan panggilan akrab ayah mereka. Hal yang tidak mereka tau bahwa orangtua mereka ternyata adalah kawan lama.

Yah… Sepertinya angin segar jadi bertiup kearah Sasuke. Sebaliknya Naruto jadi merinding membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpanya. Kyuubi menggeram, sedang Itachi hanya senyam-senyum menatapnya.

Naruto, berdoalah untuk keselamatanmu!

"Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa." Jawab sang Namikaze. "Semuanya terserah Naruto."

"Naruto, bagaimana keputusanmu?" Tanya Fugaku.

Dengan kalimat itu, semua mata menatap Naruto. "Aku…. Aku… tidak tahu." Jawabnya polos.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menggumam 'dobe' dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dia berdiri tepat di depan Naruto, menarik dagu Naruto dan menciumnya dalam. Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"UCHIHA SIALAN, JAUHI ADEK GUE!" Kyuubi tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninju pipi Sasuke setelah menyeretnya menjauhi adeknya.

"KYUU!". "SASUKE!" Teriak keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha bersamaan. Kecuali Naruto yang masih terkejut sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Huh…" Tawa Sasuke meremehkan. "Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu setelah aku cium, Dobe?" Tanyanya kali ini mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto masih memegang bibirnya, pandangannya menerawang. "Rasanya….. Hangat." Jawabnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Rasanya…. Dadaku jadi berdebar-debar." Kali ini Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada dadanya. "Apa… Apa… Apa aku punya kelainan jantung**?" Tanyanya ragu plus polos, membuat semua orang cengok atas pernyataan Naruto.

Naruto, Naruto, Kau ini polos apa bego sich? :D

"Wah sepertinya kita bakal jadi besan yah Kushi-chan." Kata Mikoto girang

"Kyaa! Iya Miko-chan."

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" Tiba-tiba Kyuubi berteriak.

"Tapi sudah jelas, kan?" Potong Itachi. "Itu cinta." Ucapnya sambil memandang Naruto.

"Tapikan, aku cowok. Dan dia juga cowok." Bantah Naruto

"Yah… Cinta itu buta." Lanjut Itachi "Dan cinta itu tak terbatas pada jenis kelamin."

Naruto berusaha mencerna semua ucapan Itachi, "O… ke…" jawabnya ragu.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan." Kata Minato. "Kami setuju."

Semua setuju, kecuali Kyuubi yang masih bersungut-sungut tak terima, dan Naruto yang masih memasang wajah ragu.

"Tak usah di pikirkan, akan aku buat kau menyadari perasaaanmu." Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

Dengan ini Sasukepun tersenyum senang, benar-benar tersenyum karena berhasil membuat orang yang di cintainya menjadi miliknya.

**FINISH**

* * *

><p>Oke…. Finish juga :DD<br>Gimana menurut kalian?

Please Repiu yah… (_ _')

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

**[FLASHBACK] Satu bulan yang lalu….**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang duduk sambil memegang selembar photo di tangannya. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok yang yang ada di photo tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang bermata biru sedang terseyum menghadap kamera dengan tangan membentuk huruf V dan seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut orange yang merangkulnya dari samping.

"Hei Aniki." Ucapnya pada pemuda lain berambut panjang yang ada di dekatnya. "Siapa ini?" Tanyanya sembari menunjukkan photo yang di pegangnya.

"Kyuubi." Jawab pemuda lainnya.

"Bukan… tapi yang berambut pirang ini." Tunjuknya sekali lagi kepada salah satu sosok yang tercetak di photo itu.

"Hm… Naruto, adeknya Kyuubi."

Mendengarnya jawaban tersebut, dia menyeringai senang.

Akhirnya aku temukan juga, batinnya.

* * *

><p><strong>UMA<strong>: Unidentifying Mysterios Animals (Hewan-hewan tak di kenal)

**Rokudo Mukuro**: Salah satu chara di Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Maaf nyebrang fandom… Kedua istilah di atas saya temuin di manga Katekyo hitman reborn :D

Soalnya lagi demen-demennya sama ni manga… setelah perjuangan cukup berat mendownload 203 episode animenya

******: Kalimat ini sebenarnya terinspirasi pada kalimat yang di ucapkan Ririchiyo di anime InuxBoku SS...

Terakhir saya ucapkan terimakasih dah mau baca… mohon saran dan kritiknya :)


End file.
